We propose to investigate the determinants of women's position in society, the structure of familial transfers of time and money, and the inter-penetration of these two phenomena. The study of women's position focuses on both the determinants of her labor market experience and the consequences of that experience for her physical and psychological well-being and intra-family relations. We argue that unique conditions in Taiwan allow us to make a new assessment of the relative importance of market and family determinants (including grandparents' help with child care) of women's entrance into the labor market, continuity of employment, career mobility, and income rewards. Our study of familial transfers deals with intergenerational support, the relative investment in sons and daughters, the contribution of wife's wages and other income earners to overall equality, the consequences of public in place of private transfers, and the future of joint residence, sharing, and support within families. Our comparison of families at different stages of the family life course plus at different income and governmental support levels contributes to current theoretical debates about intergenerational support, human capital investments, and the sources of family income inequality. We begin with a government survey of income and expenditure which includes considerable detail on occupation, income, transfers, savings, investments, and other assets. Then, we will run our own resurvey of a subsample of 4,000 urban women age 20-74, including married and single, widowed and divorced. Our resurvey adds details on hours of work, place of work, the source and destination of transfers, kinship networks, uses of time, well- being, and intra-family relations.